Bumper are used on a vehicle to minimize or eliminate damage as a result of the collision of the vehicle with another vehicle or with a fixed object. In the design of such bumper structures, there is a need to provide a bumper module which has a high load-bearing capacity with low weight and nevertheless is efficient and cost-effective to manufacture.